earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby Singer
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Bobby Singer: 1960 - 1975 Bobby was born in 1960. Bobby grew up in an abusive environment. His father, Ed, was an alcoholic who constantly yelled at him and his timid, submissive mother. Bobby hated his father, but loved his mother dearly. His mother did not return her son's love, but at the time Bobby felt that was because she was so emotionally stunted by his father's abuse. At fifteen, at an evening meal, Bobby accidentally tipped a glass of milk. Bobby's drunken father reacted violently by throwing his own dinner plate across the room. Between swigs of his whiskey, Ed then growled at Bobby "You break everything you touch". As Joan frantically tried to clean the mess, Ed approached her, muttering that Bobby was the way he was because she let him do whatever he wanted. She tried to pacify him by telling him to relax and have another drink, but he punished her for telling him what to do by striking her. Through tears, Joan looked up at her terrified son and asked him "Why do you always provoke him?" Ed interjected "Because he's a bad kid, that's why". Bobby angrily told his father to go to Hell before he ran out of the kitchen. After a few minutes of hearing his mother's screams, Bobby returned with his father's rifle. Bobby warned Ed to leave Joan alone, but Ed only drunkenly taunted his son. Bobby pulled the trigger. Upon registering what had just happened, Joan glared at Bobby and exclaimed, "Bobby, what did you do? God is gonna punish you!" Bobby Singer: 1975 - 1978 The district attorney dismissed the charges against Bobby on the grounds of self-defense. Bobby's mother couldn't stand to look at her son anymore. When Bobby graduated, he came home to find his mother's things gone from the house. Bobby Singer: 1978 - 1989 Bobby married Karen Thomas shortly after graduation. She was a young war widow from down the street, a few years older than Bobby. Bobby adored Karen but the psychological issues from Bobby's untreated abuse and trauma eroded their love. After the two had been married for ten years, Karen urged Bobby to have a child. Bobby told her that he can't bring himself to have a child of his own and when pressed on it, Bobby angrily exclaimed: "Because I break everything I touch!" Following the argument, Bobby needed to cool down and he went on a weekend-long bender. When he finally stumbled back home, he found Karen in the throes of resisting the possession of a feral demon. Confused as to what was going on, Bobby tried to help Karen but she turned on him and grabbed a kitchen knife to kill him. In the struggle, the knife plunged into Karen's chest. Horrified, Bobby went to call 911 but as he walked to the phone, the savage Karen got up and attacked him again. Before she could kill Bobby, the front door was kicked open and a stranger stepped in and fired rock salt at Karen, knocking her out. The stranger introduced himself as Rufus Turner and a demon hunter. Bobby tied Karen up and Rufus exorcised the demon. However, when the exorcism was complete, Karen perished from the combination of injuries and the exhaustion of the possession and exorcism. Bobby Singer: 1989 - 1999 Rufus helped Bobby cover-up Karen's death and complimented Bobby, telling him he'd make a fine hunter. Without much else to do, Bobby joined Rufus on the road, learning the skills of the trade. After several years on the road, there was a falling out between Rufus and Bobby that resulted in the deaths of a pair of young twin sisters. Bobby ended up taking on a journeyman hunter, a former Marine named John Winchester. After a short time working with John, Bobby chose to retire part-time from "the life" in order to go back to his salvage yard, insisting that John leave his sons with him rather than dragging them all over the country. Bobby Singer: 1999 - 2006 Bobby took special care of Sam and Dean. He was more supportive than John about teaching them to be hunter's themselves. It's likely Bobby saw this as an opportunity to honor Karen's desire to have children or possibly Bobby's way of proving to himself that he was nothing like his own father. For much of the Winchester boys' childhood, Bobby was the guy who took care of them more often than not, particularly during the school year. However, after the boys started a fire on Independence Day, Bobby was so frustrated that he told John to take them and never bring them back. Bobby's anger lasted all of a week before he was begging John to bring them back. Bobby Singer: 2006 - 2009 The boys spent less and less time with Bobby as Bobby and John's relationship began to deteriorate. There were a number of factors causing this, including Bobby and John disagreeing on the care of Sam and Dean and Bobby's reactions to some of the rumors he was hearing about John's behavior on the road. It reached a fever pitch, when John left the boys with Bobby for a month without any contact. Bobby assumed John had died and when John showed up without a 'damn good excuse' and nothing to say for himself but a smirk, Bobby threatened to blast John full of rock-salt, even cocking the shotgun and chasing John back to his car. John took the boys and drove off. Bobby Singer: 2009 - 2015 After losing John and the boys, Bobby decided to devote himself to becoming a support member of the hunter community, volunteering his assistance, wisdom, experience, and resources to help the hunters out across America. To keep his operation discreet, Bobby advertised his services through the help of another family of hunters, the Harvelles, who ran a bar that catered to hunters. Bobby Singer: 2015 - Present Sam Winchester called Bobby up out of the blue. Sam explained that John was missing and understood if Bobby didn't want to talk to them again, but Bobby shut him up, saying: "Son, I'm still mad at John. Your dad has that effect on people, but none of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back. What do you need from me?" Threat Assessment Resources * Occultist Training ** World-Class Master of Monster Lore ** Expert Occult Ritualist ** Expert Wardsmith & Bindwright ** Expert Summoner, Exorcist, & Banisher * Hunter Training ** Expert Tactician & Strategist ** Expert Escapologist, Infiltrator, & Locksmith ** Expert Brawler, Knifefighter, & Grappler ** Expert Marksman and Arbalist ** Expert Mechanic & Tinkerer ** Expert Tracker & Survivalist * 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle ** Hunting Arsenal in the Trunk * Indomitable Willpower * Multilingual: Speaks fluent Spanish, Japanese, Aramaic, Latin, and Russian; can read Enochian. Weaknesses * "His Boys": Though he might play the part of a curmudgeon, Bobby is a softie at heart. There is nothing he wouldn't do for Sam and Dean. Analytics * Physicality: 2 - Basic / Typical * Occult: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * Bobby Singer has a Threat Assessment ranking of 72, marking him as a High Threat. * While taking Sam Winchester on a weekend hunt while John and Dean were on a hunt of their own, Bobby had a pedicure that "changed his life." He made Sam promise not to tell anyone. Sam did tell Dean, though... albeit years later. Dean, of course, told every hunter he knew. * Judging by his DVR, Bobby's a fan of some particularly trashy reality TV shows. * Bobby often refers to people as "idjits" when they do something he considers to be stupid or not particularly well thought out. Nevertheless, being called an "idjit" by Bobby at some point is a rite of passage and a badge of honor among the Hunter sub-culture of America. Everyone who is anyone has a good story or two about being called an "idjit" by the famed Bobby Singer. Though, often overheard at the Harvelle's Roadhouse is the expression "You have one story, you're in the club. You have five stories, you're family. You have more stories than you can count, you're just a plain idjit now, ain't you?" * Bobby is a proud supporter of President Lex Luthor. The bumpers of both his car and his tow truck bear suggestive bumper stickers which read "Nothing's Better than LEX". Bobby also named his rottweiler Eiling, after Lex Luthor's secretary of defense.Network Files (Extra): Bobby Singer * He owned the lot where Harvelle's Roadhouse is located before he sold it to them.NFX: Ellen Harvelle * His e-mail was hacked by Charlie Bradbury. She then was almost killed by the demon who hired her. Fortunately, Charlie was saved by the arrival of Bobby Singer. Choosing between exorcising the demon or saving Charlie, Bobby chose the latter. Charlie nursed her broken arm at Bobby's place. She got a crash course on all things paranormal before bailing on Bobby, but left her digits.Network Files: Charlie Bradbury Notes * Bobby Singer is a character from the Supernatural TV series. * His appearance is based on the actor Jim Beaver, who portrayed him in the show. * Bobby's late wife Karen having the maiden name Thomas is a reference to Karen "Buster" Thomas of DC Comics' Impact Universe. * In the show the dog's name was Rumsfeld. It was named after U.S. Secretary of Defense, Donald Rumsfeld. * In the show he parted ways with Rufus after a hunt went bad, but the hunt wasn't connected to the twin sisters. * His address is a nod to the creator of Supernatural, Eric Kripke. Links and References * Appearances of Bobby Singer * Character Gallery: Bobby Singer Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Keystonian Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Occultism Category:Summoning Category:Exorcism Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Escapology Category:Lockpicking Category:Marksmanship Category:Mechanics Category:Tracking Category:Survival Category:Indomitable Will Category:Multilingualism Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes